No Disappointment
by BethMx
Summary: An NSFW smutty Freechamp fan fiction with a twist. It's a Connie/Rita/Zoe fan fiction - 'Conzita'. Starting with Rita getting the Clinical Manager Position and Zoe getting rather suspicious of the tension between the Freechamp ladies. I apologise to the dedicated Zax shippers for this. (Trigger Warning: Kinky Sex to come *pun intended*)
1. Congratulations

**So I think this is the first ever Conzita fan fiction on here, if it isn't I want to see the others :D**

 **I hope you like it :)**

 **The first chapter isn't too smutty but if you like this and want me to post the next one let me know...but I shall warn you again the next few chapters are very NSFW level smut.**

Zoe eagerly watched through the office blinds, she could see Connie yelling at Rita with an animalistic glare. The blonde was standing there with her arms crossed. 'What is their problem?' she thought to herself 'there's got to be something more to this, no one acts like this all the time without another reason.' Zoe was suspicious and was determined to find out what this was.

Rita was standing by the nurses station looking at some paperwork. Connie walked past casting a hungry glance at the blonde. When Rita looked up she turned her head as she watched Connie walk away. Zoe smiled to herself 'there is something going on, even if they don't know.'

Zoe knocked on Connie's office door and entered. 'Mrs Beauchamp are you free this evening to join me for a drink?' Zoe offered with a slight hint of seduction. Connie didn't let on if she had picked up on it or not 'I am free tonight Dr Hanna, shall we meet at the pub after shift?'

Zoe nodded with a sly smile before leaving.

All Zoe needed to do now was to find Rita, she couldn't wait to tell her that she had got the position of Clinical Nurse Manager. 'Rita' she beckoned the blonde over to a quiet spot. 'I have some great news, you got the job, you are now the Clinical Nurse Manager!' Zoe exclaimed. Rita hugged the consultant ecstatically 'Thank you so much.' Zoe took a step closer to Rita and whispered in her ear '...as congratulations I'd like to buy you a drink. Are you free tonight after shift?' Rita was taken aback by the proposal, she thought about Connie for a moment, the crush on the gorgeous brunette had caused her nothing but misery. Rita said softly into Zoe's ear 'I would love to, I'll see you there' before walking away. Shivers went down Zoe's spine as she watched the blonde 'I see why Connie struggles holding back with her...Jesus...'

Connie met Zoe outside the pub, they went in, ordered a bottle of white wine and sat down near the back. Zoe took a sip, her eyes never leaving Connie's face. 'I assume this is more than a drink Dr Hanna...' Connie stated making Zoe smile smugly 'you would be correct Mrs Beauchamp.' Connie leant in 'then why have you brought me in here and bought me expensive wine, is there an ulterior motive?' 'Again, you are correct, I wanted to buy my incredibly attractive boss a bottle of her favourite wine' Zoe winked before taking another sip. Connie smiled at the consultant, intrigued how the current situation was going to pan out.

'By the way, I invited Miss Freeman to join us tonight.' Connie's face changed 'may I ask why?' Zoe shook her head 'I'm not going to tell you, if you can't work it out for yourself then you'll definitely know by the end of the night.' Connie raised an eyebrow, she could tell Zoe had a game plan, she just needed to work out what it was. The Clinical Lead decided to wait for Rita to join them, she was sure she would be able to work it out when she saw how Zoe played the new Clinical Nurse Manager.

The blonde walked into the pub and approached the bar. 'I'll be back in a second, Mrs Beauchamp' Zoe shot Connie a smile before meeting Rita. Connie watched enviously as Zoe greeted the blonde with a hug, looking at Connie as she stroked Rita's back, then stood very close to her as she asked the bartender for an extra glass.

Zoe and Rita sat down at the table with Connie. After pouring Rita a glass Zoe toasted 'to our new Clinical Nurse Manager.' Each of them drank heartedly, although primarily because they weren't sure what was going on and felt Dutch courage was going to be necessary.

'Rita, I'm going to pass on some advice to you now that you're going to be in charge of the other nurses, you will have a lot more responsibilities' Connie started her eyes never leaving Rita's, 'don't let the power get to your head.' Rita smiled 'what like you?'

Connie didn't look annoyed by the comment 'just remember that I am your boss, you are still under me.'

'That would be hard to forget, I enjoy working under you, Mrs Beauchamp' Rita said innocently.

Connie's knee brushed against Rita's causing both of them to freeze.

'I am glad to be working under you as well, Mrs Beauchamp, Clinical Lead wasn't right for me but you are perfect' Zoe added, realising something had happened under the table and enjoyed watching their faces.

'It seems we have run out of wine, I'll buy the next bottle' Rita offered getting up and heading to the bar.

The older women stared after her. 'She's gorgeous, isn't she?' Zoe whispered. Connie shifted her gaze to the consultant, jealousy awakening, 'yes, she is.' Zoe smiled, she had been right all along '...although I haven't decided who is the hottest yet...'

Connie frowned slightly 'between who?' 'You and Miss Freeman' Zoe finished still staring at the blonde.

The door to the pub opened and familiar faces entered. 'Hi, Rita' Lofty called to her.

The two older women could see their colleagues and knew they couldn't stay. They walked past Rita 'bye Rita' Zoe gave her a quick wink before leaving. Rita was a bit perturbed. She hadn't ordered a drink yet so stood outside trying to decide what to do, suddenly her phone beeped. It was a text from Zoe 'Sorry, about that. We're at the Black Swan. Come and join us.' Rita hadn't noticed Lofty in front of her, as soon as she did she switched the screen off, hoping her hadn't seen anything. 'Sorry Lofty, I think I'm going to go home now, I'll see you on our next shift' she apologized quickly and hailed a cab.

Zoe and Connie had already managed to get through a bottle of wine before Rita had turned up and were feeling very tipsy. 'Here she is! The sexy Miss Freeman, come and join us' Connie called over to the startled blonde. 'We're thinking of doing shots, I'm buying' Zoe ventured happily. Rita nodded feeling a little out of place considering she hadn't had much to drink.

'So, what are we drinking?' Connie asked the blonde. 'Tequila?' The older woman nodded, liking her choice and ordered six shots.

'So, salt, Tequila, Lime' Rita listed licking her hand as the older women watched her tongue gliding against her skin.

All three of them were giggling by the second shot. 'Cocktails?' Connie grinned. 'I'll have a Caribbean' Rita smiled. 'That sounds nice, what's in it?' Zoe asked her a little unsteady on her feet. 'Pineapple juice' Rita winked. Connie leant towards her 'I'm sure you taste sweet enough' she whispered seductively. Zoe laughed when she saw Rita's shocked face.

After they had ordered their drinks Zoe decided she really wanted a cigarette 'Hey, I'm just going to pop outside for a bit.' 'We'll join you' Connie offered. 'I'll meet you in 5, I'm just going to the ladies' Rita mentioned before walking away.

Afterwards as Rita walked outside the bar and turned the corner she saw something that shocked her to her core. Zoe and Connie were making out against the wall. Rita was filled with disappointment, she had always liked Connie but knew nothing could happen. When Zoe had asked her out she was sure something could happen between them. Rita couldn't stop herself from watching. Watching their hands travel all over their bodies as they pulled each other closer. All the blood in Rita's body flooded downwards. She couldn't move.

As the two older women pulled apart, with harsh breaths, Zoe looked over at Rita and held out her hand gesturing her to come over. Rita took Zoe's hand, extremely intrigued. Zoe passed Rita's hand to Connie's. Rita looked straight into Connie's eyes. Zoe placed a hand on each of their backs and gently pushed them closer together.

Connie leant in, her eyes still open looking at Rita's lips. Rita closed the space between them. Their lips met in a blaze of passion and release of unrequited love. Connie pushed her against the wall, pressing her body against Rita's. Connie grabbed Zoe's hand pulling her in. Connie and Rita broke away, then Connie guided Rita to Zoe. The consultant and the Clinical Nurse Manager started kissing as Connie bit Rita's neck. When they broke apart all three of them were out of breath and feeling very hot.

'More drinks?' Rita breathed. The other two nodded still holding hands. Rita ordered another bottle of wine and brought it to the table.

Rita watched hungrily as Connie ran her hand through her luscious brown hair. 'God, I want her so bad. I can't believe I just made out with Connie and Zoe!'

Zoe and Connie's gaze followed Rita's finger as she absentmindedly traced the rim of her glass. 'She's so gorgeous, I didn't think this far ahead what am I going to do now...I want them both...' Zoe admitted internally biting her lip. 'Fuck, why is she doing this to me.' Connie thought desperately.


	2. A Different Way of Doing Tequila Shots

**Well you wanted more Conzita so here it is :D Even more steamy than the last chapter...**

 **Enjoy xxx**

Connie was staring at Rita ready to jump over the table and straddle her right there in the pub, not caring who sees. Rita stared at Zoe's lips mimicking the way she was biting down, holding in her urges. Zoe was very aware at how close Connie was sitting next to her and how her pencil skirt was raising higher every time she crossed her legs.

'Last Call' the bartender yelled to his customers. All three women turned to the bar. 'Shots?' Connie asked. Rita knew that if she consumed anymore alcohol she wouldn't be able to control herself, the more she had the more turned on she was getting, especially being surrounded by stunning women. Connie sensed Rita's hesitation 'I'll let you lick the salt off me' she whispered seductively causing Rita to melt inside. Zoe got up to order the drinks. Connie got up off her seat and took Rita's hand, she sat back down and placed Rita on her lap. Bringing a hand to her face she brought Rita's face to hers. The kisses started off quick, then became longer, their lips lingering together.

Connie saw Zoe put the Tequila shots on the table and took her hand. Zoe leant down and kissed Rita whilst gently pulling Connie's hair.

Zoe sat in Rita's seat, in front of the two entwined women. Connie licked her arm and poured the salt in the same place then brought it to Rita's lips. The blonde looked at Connie before slowly licking off the salt, deliberately drawing little circles with her tongue . Zoe passed her the shot. Rita downed it, her face contorting at the burning sensation. She opened her eyes desperately looking for the lemon slice. It wasn't on the table. She caught Zoe's teasing look as she revealed the lemon in her mouth. Rita and Zoe leant in closer, Rita took the lemon from her lips and sucked it deeply, the citrus taste relieving the alcoholic burn.

'My turn' Zoe smiled. Connie licked Rita's arm and poured the salt on it. Zoe licked the salt off Rita's arm, downed the shot and glanced at Rita who was looking at Connie, who had Zoe's lemon slice in her mouth. Zoe got up and sat on the table leaning past Rita and taking the lemon from Connie's teeth.

'Your turn' Rita turned to Connie. Zoe picked up the salt and poured it on Rita's chest. Connie stared at Rita's chest wanting so badly to lick it, she looked at Zoe and raised an eyebrow 'I don't think I'd get away with that in here.'

Zoe smiled slyly, 'lick the salt off Miss Freeman's neck then', bending down, brushed her blonde hair out of the way and licked Rita's neck. Connie watched struggling to control herself as Zoe poured on the salt. Rita and Connie locked eye contact. The blonde nurse held Connie's head and guided it to her neck. Connie licked the salt, she couldn't stop, she began to bite Rita's neck causing Rita to moan.

'Shot, Mrs Beauchamp' Zoe instructed getting aroused by the passion her boss was consumed by. Connie downed the shot and took the lemon from Zoe's mouth, her eyes flickering hungrily between the two delicious women, that were clearly feeling the same way, which made her even worse.

'We should go before the manager sees anything' Zoe stated taking Rita's hand helping her off Connie's lap.

They proceeded down the road a little, all three of them fighting every fibre in their being to not touch each other. The street was deserted. Rita's hand accidently touched Connie's causing the brunette to grab the blonde's waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. 'I want you so bad' she whispered into the blonde's mouth. She then turned to Zoe and pushed her next to Rita. They entered a three way kiss, each of them fighting for dominance. Connie grabbed Rita's bum resulting in Rita biting hard on Connie's lip to release the extra tension. Zoe ran her hands through the blonde and brunette hair as she moved to Rita's neck, biting deeply, their bodies pressed closer and closer together.

Rita was the first to pull away. 'Both of you are coming back to mine' Connie stated with authority and thirst. There were no arguments from the other two, Connie's house was within walking distance.

They walked to Connie's house hand in hand, the Clinical lead in the centre. Every 2 minutes their stride slowed as Connie turned to the blonde and began to kiss her with an unquenchable thirst then turned to Zoe and kissed her with an infinite desire. Whenever Connie tried to push them against a wall Zoe would pull them back on the path, trying to show them that the quicker they get home the quicker they can finish what they started.


	3. Back At Connie's Place

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Here is the next Conzita installment.**

 **Now, I just want to warn you things will get hot. Like I said before the first two chapters were a warm up. So I suggest having a glass of water on standby when reading this chapter.**

Connie walked over the threshold first, it seemed that out of the three of them she was the one that handled the alcohol best. The other two were rather unsteady on their feet. 'The wine is in the kitchen.' Connie winked at Zoe before slipping her arm under Rita's legs and back, picking her up like a princess. Rita immediately took the opportunity to kiss Connie as she ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Connie turned her head 'we won't need glasses just bring the bottle' she called to Zoe.

Connie threw Rita on the bed and climbed on top of her, her hands traveling all over Rita's torso before grasping her blouse and ripping it off. 'You just tore my favourite top!' Rita exclaimed. 'Yes, I did Miss Freeman and what are you going to do about it?' Connie enquired smugly. Zoe walked in at this moment and laughed at the comment, waiting in anticipation for Rita's move. The blonde glared at her, she knew they were expecting her to go for Connie but instead she licked her finger and slowly drew a line from her mouth downwards, as she did Connie froze waiting for Rita to go lower but to her annoyance she stopped at the top of her jeans. Zoe was also frustrated by this but loved the way Rita was teasing Connie perfectly.

Connie smiled, impressed with Rita's decision but was still going to punish her. Zoe came over to the bed and kissed Rita, slowly, her tongue making patterns on Rita's. Whilst Connie unbuttoned Rita's jeans and slowly took them off, running her hands along the inside of her legs. Connie approached the bottle of wine as Zoe straddled Rita, taking the blonde's bra off as she entertained her full attention. 'Good, she's distracted' Connie thought smugly, she carefully opened a draw and found what she was after. Connie climbed back on to the bed and entwined her fingers through Rita's bringing her arms up. Click.

Before Rita was able to register what had happened there was another 'click' as Zoe had attached her other wrist. Connie and Zoe smiled at each other as they looked at a very horny Miss Freeman now handcuffed to Mrs Beauchamp's bed. The two older women started kissing, leaning over the top of Rita's body. Their tongues slipping in and out as they moved their hands downwards, Zoe unbuttoning Connie's blouse whilst the brunette caressed Rita's soft skin. Rita watched with wide eyes as Connie's top fell down, looking up she could see the Clinical Lead's incredible body. Rita could feel her body throbbing, she moaned unable to satisfy herself.

Zoe stood up by the bed letting Connie to unzip her dress. Zoe, now only in her black lingerie, joined Rita on the bed, bringing her hungry lips to the blondes. Rita bit Zoe's lip in sexual frustration. Connie unzipped her pencil skirt and let it fall to the floor, staring at the kissing women. She opened the bottle of wine and climbed on top of Rita. 'This is why we didn't need glasses...' Connie winked at Zoe '...Rita can help us with that' Connie proceeded to pour the cool liquid all over Rita's body. Rita squirmed as the droplets created trails along her skin. Zoe leant down and started licking the wine off her body, Connie poured more on, deliberately letting it fall below Rita' belly button and watching it soak Rita's underwear licking her lips. Connie brought her lips to Rita's stomach and started licking off the alcohol, feeling Rita's body spasm with need for release under her tongue.

Zoe moved from Rita's chest up to Rita's mouth. Rita opened her eyes as she felt Connie progress lower down her body. Connie slipped between Rita's legs and carefully wrapped her fingers around the silk underwear slowly taking them off. Rita watched as Connie lowered her face downwards keeping eye contact with the blonde. Rita's heart beat increasing rapidly, the look on the Clinical Lead's face reminded her of a lion eating it's prey.

Connie ran her fingers delicately along Rita's inner thighs watching the liquid dripping from Rita, showing the affect she was having on the blonde. Connie knew she was being mean teasing her like this but she loved every second of it, every second that Rita wanted her more than she wanted to breath.

Finally Connie decided to give Rita what she needed, she ran her tongue along her inner thigh. Rita squirmed assuming that Connie was just teasing her, she gasped into Zoe's mouth when Connie's tongue entered her.

Rita pushed her tongue against Zoe's with a strong desire, biting her lip every time they broke away to breathe. Connie slipped her tongue in and out then moved up making circular motions, bringing her hand up from her thigh and entered the gasping blonde with one finger, searching for the G-Spot. 'Connie!' Rita breathed, telling Connie she had found it. Utilizing this new information she concentrated her pressure and movements around the area that affected Rita so badly. She switched from slow to fast, keeping Rita guessing, feeling her body jerking as she approached the most incredible climax she had ever experienced. 'Mrs Beauchamp!' Rita screamed before her body fell limb on the bed.

Connie sat up looking at her hands 'Rita look what you've done...I am absolutely soaked' she said in mock annoyance. 'That is your fault and Zoe's because you're just too damn hot for your own damn good! Can you take the handcuffs off me now?' Rita moaned. 'I don't know what do you think Zoe, I quite like Rita handcuffed to my bed...don't you?' Connie smirked. 'Yes, I think we should handcuff her more often...maybe in your office next time we're at work' Zoe nodded in agreement. They both laughed before leaning over Rita's face, their chests right in her eye line, unlocked the handcuffs and freed the blonde.

'Now, Mrs Beauchamp! It's your turn!' Rita looked at Connie menacingly. 'You are not handcuffing me!' Connie stated, 'We'll see about that won't we Zoe' Rita winked at the consultant before pouncing on the Clinical Lead. Now Rita was in control, finally. 'So, Mrs Beauchamp, I wonder if you taste sweeter than Zoe?' Rita whispered seductively causing the older women to melt inside as warmth rushed trough them...neither of them could speak. 'Lets see shall we...' Rita pulled Zoe next to Connie and guided them together. Laying on the bed Connie and Zoe began to kiss with intense passion as Rita took the distraction to handcuff both of them to the headboard.

Smiling at her ingenious plan and the fact that both of her superiors were at her mercy she began to run her hands down their bodies. She started by kissing and biting their necks, whilst they locked lips, then moved down. Her hands running lower, lingering on each of their thighs. Rita knew that she could tease them, she had that power but at the same time she wanted to be inside them to feel them move as a result of her pressure.

Rita wanted to taste Connie so bad, this meant she decided to slide two fingers along Zoe's inner thigh and upwards. Pausing for a few seconds just to add a little tension then proceeded in. Starting with a slow motion and a light pressure she was able to lean down and kiss Connie's inner thigh. The closer she got the more Connie moaned. Until she could finally answer her question, starting soft then as she picked up speed inside Zoe she began to increase her pressure inside Connie. She could feel her hand being coated in liquid as Zoe started jerking. Rita switched hands, slipped two fingers inside Connie and proceeded to taste Zoe as she brought her to climax. Zoe's body fell limb as Rita finished off Connie using her fingers inside and circling with her tongue on the outside until Connie screamed her name.

 **So what did you think?**

 **If you've read all of that and by the end thought 'Hey, this was nothing! I eat this level smut for breakfast!' Then let me know and I will up my game on the following chapters... x**


	4. Sweetness and Delight

**Thank you so much for your reviews :D I'm so glad you like this as I wasn't sure if the concept was too much :)**

 **Aster: How's the gravitational force now? And yes Rita being in charge is definitely fun to write :P**

 **Tanith Panic: There's all sorts of fun ways to do Tequila shots :D**

 **LittleBooLost: I hope this next chapter fulfills your expectations :)**

 **Constance: I hope you aren't too disturbed and if there's anything I can change to make it better feel free to message me :D**

 **So...their night together isn't finished yet...prepare yourself for some more Conzita smut (with a little bit of fluff)! xxx**

Connie and Zoe lay still on the bed with looks of content. Rita watched them, smiling smugly and admiring their insanely gorgeous bodies. She realised they were still handcuffed so leant over and freed them before joining them in the centre of the bed.

Trying to get comfortable Rita rested her arm across her stomach, her face contorted to a grimace 'eww! I'm all sticky!' Zoe and Connie laughed, their eyes still shut. 'It was all that wine we licked off you' Zoe chuckled. Connie opened her eyes 'so...Rita...what is the verdict? Who tasted sweeter?'

Rita blushed, she wanted to say Connie because that was the truth in her eyes but she didn't want to say that because firstly she didn't want to offend Zoe in any way, secondly she didn't want to let on that her feelings for Connie were more than just lust and physical attraction.

Connie eyed up Rita watching as she looked over at Zoe then back at her. Rita changed her tact 'well I don't think my opinion can fully justify such an important question, more research needs to be done and also other people's opinions...' Rita articulated seriously. The tips of Connie's lips curved upwards at this carefully thought out answer. '...Anyway, I am not prepared to sleep like this...I mean look at me' Rita complained showing how sticky her skin was. Opening her eyes Connie whispered with a glint in her eye 'I am looking at you Rita. Your body is perfection' causing Rita to blush profusely at the compliment.

After keeping eye contact with Rita for what felt like 5 minutes Connie got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. The other two women staring at her completely naked body, the moonlight shining through the window illuminating her curves.

'Hey, Zoe is it just me or does Mrs Beauchamp look like a goddess' 'It's not just you' Zoe breathed not shifting thier gaze from the Clinical Lead. Connie had only just heard their comments and put her hands on her hips, she loved the way they called her Mrs Beauchamp. Connie definitely had a thing for power and in this situation it felt even better. Even though Connie loved to be in control she enjoyed the way Rita knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. 'Ladies, if you'll follow me' Connie ventured before leaving the room.

Both women got off the bed and eagerly followed Connie into the bathroom. 'I think my shower is big enough for all three of us don't you?' Connie gestured at the huge modern shower. Rita was too busy looking at Connie to even glance at the shower. The bathroom lights were extremely bright, which meant for the first time she could see everything, every inch of Connie's stunning body. 'I think we were right earlier Zoe...' Rita exhaled, Zoe nodded in agreement.

Connie rolled her eyes 'just get in the shower you dorks' slapping Rita on her bare behind. Rita shot her a mocking glare before stepping in, Connie utilizing this as a chance to check Rita out from behind smiling at Zoe who was doing the same. Once they were all in the shower Connie turned the dial to the perfect temperature. The warm liquid fell like a waterfall, cascading down their flawless skin. Rita looked at Connie hungrily, the look was enough for Connie to pick her up and push her against the wall of the shower. As they kissed the water flowed down their face, resulting in breathing difficulty. As soon as Connie put Rita down Zoe grabbed hold of Connie and pushed her hard against the wall. Rita watched in awe as the two immaculate women kissed passionately, their hands grasping each other solidly.

Zoe reached out with her hand, her lips still locked on to Connie's. Rita came closer as she did Zoe broke away from Connie, letting her breathe and brought her lips to Rita's. Connie kissing Rita's neck, from behind, before biting down. Rita let out a moan, encouraging the women further. Zoe began biting, gradually moving down her body...tasting her once before rising up and pushing her tongue into Rita's mouth, who moaned uncontrollably. Connie pushed against Rita causing Zoe to be backed against the wall. Connie slipped her hand round the blonde's slender waist and extremely slowly caressed downwards, teasing Rita with every stroke. The blonde continued to moan in frustration biting Zoe's lip and digging her nails into the consultant's arms. Once Connie had entered Rita, the blonde broke her lips away and leant her head backwards as she let out a long gasp of satisfaction. Connie could see the ravenous look in Zoe's eyes, she pushed up against Rita so that she could lock lips with Zoe whilst she brought the blonde to climax.

Rita's legs buckled beneath her as an intense orgasm rippled through her body. Connie guided her to the shower floor, loving the look of content on her face. Zoe remained standing watching the two women, her heart throbbing, without warning Connie quickly ran her hand up Zoe's thigh and entered her. 'Fuck me' Zoe exclaimed to Rita's delight, she loved hearing her bosses swear, it was so hot. Once Rita had recovered she joined Connie in pleasuring Zoe. Whilst Connie carefully paced her motions and pressure on the inside, Rita licked on the outside trying to match Connie's speed. Connie watched Rita's tongue, getting ridiculously turned on, wishing that she was doing that to her. Rita stood up and brought her lips to Zoe's, kissing her with lust as Connie replaced her fingers with her tongue tasting Zoe for the first time. Rita held on to Zoe as her body went rigid, 'Rita' she gasped.

Rita continued to place little kisses on Zoe's lips then all over her chest as Zoe's breathing returned to normal. Connie stood up looking pleased 'I think it's time we actually wash...' Rita nodded picking up the shower gel bottle and squirted some at Connie. Connie laughed grabbing the bottle off her and doing the same to her and Zoe. Rita took a step closer to Connie and started massaging the gel into a lather. Zoe coming up behind Rita doing the same.

All three of them were giggling by the time they were ready to rinse it all off. They left the shower feeling squeaky clean and satisfied. Although Rita hadn't forgotten that Connie missed out in the shower...as soon as Connie relaxed on the bed Rita was on top of her.

'Mrs Beauchamp, I think we owe you the best orgasm of your life...isn't that right Dr Hanna?' 'Yes, I agree Nurse Freeman' Zoe nodded. Rita pushed Connie's arms up so that Zoe could handcuff them to the headboard once again. 'Rita, you little minx' Connie exclaimed. Rita leant down and placed one kiss on Connie's lips before moving down her body, leaving little kisses, like bread crumbs, as she went. Connie was so aroused every touch caused her to moan, she just couldn't control herself and hoped to God that Rita wouldn't tease her anymore. To Connie's surprise Zoe was the first to enter, then Rita joined her. At first it was Zoe's fingers and Rita's tongue but then there was a switch. Zoe joined Rita's tongue, tasting Connie and massaging her in little circles, every now and again colliding with Rita's tongue, which only made Connie moan more. 'Fuck...' Connie gasped. Rita wanted to up her game so inserted two fingers inside, located her G-Spot then massaged it hard and fast, whilst accompanying Zoe on the outside. It wasn't long before Connie screamed in pleasure and let out a deep breath.

Rita smiled at Zoe, gave her a deep but quick kiss before freeing Connie. The content brunette kissed Zoe, in gratitude and desire.

Once they were all settled, Connie in the middle, with Zoe and Rita resting their heads against her on either side. 'So, I believe we have all now tasted each other so who do you think tastes the sweetest?' Rita asked innocently. Connie and Zoe looked at each other briefly before saying 'you, our little pixie.' Rita laughed nervously and snuggled up closer to Connie, her fingers intertwined with Zoe's as they rested on Connie's rib cage. All three women shut their eyes, breathed deeply and fell asleep feeling happy, safe and satisfied.


	5. The Morning After

**Hi, thank you so much for your reviews they make my day :)**

 **I've had a couple of Zax requests but I'm not sure how to contact you about them so send me a message on here or Tumblr and I can write something for you :) Although I'm not sure how good it'll be as I haven't attempted a heterosexual fanfiction before but I'm happy to give it a go :) x**

 **This chapter mainly focuses on Rita and her reaction to the situation, I hope you enjoy xxx**

The sun was streaming through the spaces between the curtains, creating a warm glow in the bedroom. The three women lay peacefully, their bodies intertwined. Rita was the first to wake up. Her eyes opening slowly as she yawned. Once she could see the scene in front of her eyes her entire body froze. To her dismay her arm was resting on Connie's chest, Zoe's leg was touching her's, which was wrapped round Connie's thigh. Rita felt a hand on her back, yes, it was also Connie's. Rita was very aware that all three of them were naked, which added to the surrealistic nature of the entire situation.

Zoe moved slightly in her sleep, which caused her to press her leg further into Rita's, who just stared wide eyed. Zoe's movements caused Connie to move her arms inwards, which meant Rita was forced closer, her head ending up on Connie's chest. Even though Rita was beyond physically comfortable during this moment, due to the warmth and softness of the bodies surrounding her, her brain was going into overdrive. She tried her best not to look down otherwise her eyes would be met by Zoe's leg and more of Connie than she ever thought she'd see. Shutting her eyes trying to focus her mind, it hit her; the hangover. All Rita wanted to do was hold her head, she felt like she was spinning there was no way she could keep her eyes shut, it made the throbbing hurt even more.

As Rita lay there contemplating her next move she felt Connie's body shift slightly, indicating that she was waking up. Rita then felt the jerk, the sudden movement that told the blonde that the 'situation' she was in had just dawned on Connie. To Rita's surprise Connie just hugged her closer, out of her peripheral vision she could see Zoe being gently nudged inwards. The consultant's head falling on Connie's stomach.

Well clearly Connie isn't as bothered as I am about this situation, what does that mean? Does she like me? Oh my god I can't believe her boob is right underneath my head right now! What am I supposed to do? What is going to happen at work tomorrow? How am I going to look at Connie...or Zoe in the eye after this? Will I regret this later? Obviously Connie has fallen back to sleep, how? There is no way in hell I am sleeping right now!

Connie's body started to move again, Rita could feel her slowly wriggling herself free of the other two naked women. Rita let her body go slightly limp so that she would fall in the most natural way once Connie had climbed over Zoe's sleeping figure. Rita watched with one eye open as the stunning brunette walked across the bedroom into the bathroom. 'Fuck' Rita thought, trying her best not to exclaim out loud, which took a lot of self control.

Rita decided that the best thing to do now was to try and sleep, after thinking about it, the best way to avoid awkward conversations and confrontations was to just to sleep. She hoped that when she awoke the situation would be easier to handle. After 5 minutes she managed to fall into a dreamless state of calmness.

'Uhhh...uhh.' Rita woke up to the sound of someone climaxing. 'Fuck, who is that? What's going on? This is turning me on right now, which isn't the best thing when I'm trying to focus on getting out of here' the blonde exclaimed internally. In the end she risked a peak, opening one eye ever so slightly she saw Zoe laying there moaning with Connie between her legs. 'Jesus Christ!' Rita almost gasped aloud but bit her lip just in time.

'Right, Rita think how can you get out of this? You need to get up and go downstairs. Don't worry about clothes right now just leave the room then figure that out once you are 'free'...' Rita contemplated. Ever so slowly Rita inched her way off the bed. Trying her best not to watch the Clinical Lead as she pleasured the consultant. Once she was off the bed she quickly tiptoed to the landing and descended the stairs. 'I am free...although I am also naked. I can't leave the house like this...' Rita thought worriedly looking around frantically for something she could use. Her eyes fell on Connie's designer blue coat. 'Would Connie mind if I borrowed that?' Rita questioned. Deciding that at this point she didn't care and put on the coat, to her amazement it came down to her knees and made it look like she was wearing a dress or skirt underneath.

Rita walked hurriedly to the front door as she opened it she could her Zoe at the peak of an intense climax. 'Fuck' Rita exclaimed aloud before leaving the house, shutting the door quietly and ran towards the main road. 'Shit, how am I supposed to get home...' Rita realised, then started rummaging through the pockets of Connie's coat for some money. Her luck was changing there was £4, enough to get the bus home. She would worry about paying Connie back later, right now getting home was the most important thing.

She waited at the bus stop, hoping to God that people walking by didn't realise how naked she was underneath the blue coat. After what felt like an agonizingly long bus journey she was home. She locked her front door, ran upstairs and fell on the bed letting out a deep breath.

Rita took off the coat and went straight into the shower. Moments from that night came flooding back to her, the three of them in the shower, when Connie brought her to an incredible climax whilst she made out with Zoe. A mixture of disbelief, shock and arousal over came her as she stepped into her shower noticing how small it was compared to Connie's. The water washed over Rita's skin, helping her relax. She was wondering how different work was going to be the next day, was their evening of fun even going to be mentioned again? Should they talk about it? After a while Rita came to the conclusion that it can't be that bad as she was 100% certain that the other ladies won't want this news getting around, which put the blonde in a powerful position. Rita smiled smugly, chuckling to herself, happy that she had finally come to terms with the situation that may present itself tomorrow. 'Now all I need to figure out now is what it all meant...was it just fun or was there something more to it...also how likely is it to happen again?'

Back at Connie's house the older women were laying on the queen sized bed breathing heavily. 'You definitely know how to make a woman happy Mrs Beauchamp' Zoe whispered into her chest. Connie just smiled. 'So, what are we going to do about the pixie?' Zoe asked lifting her head. 'Well I heard her leave, her clothes are still on the floor and I assume she didn't leave naked so I'm guessing she's wearing one of my coats...I think we can have some fun tomorrow at work' Connie laughed. Zoe smiled raising an eyebrow 'what did you have in mind?' 'Oh Zoe that would be telling...she won't tell anyone so we can bring her in to my office and see what happens...' Connie hinted. 'This will be fun' Zoe loved this.

That night Rita's dreams were filled with lust and skin. Connie's eyes; as she ate her like she was her prey. Zoe's flawless skin. Screams of pleasure and pain.

The images were interrupted as consciousness slowly returned and the sound of her alarm filled her ears. It was 6 o'clock, time to get ready for work, time to face...whatever was going to happen when she got there.


	6. One Louboutin

Rita left her house, thankful for the cold breeze that hit her warm face. Wrapping her arms around her body she walked swiftly towards the E.D. She was anxious. 'I don't want to be late...but I'm not ready for this...what would Connie do if I called in sick...' Rita was running through possible scenarios in her head, her pace slowing as she got more worried. Rita could see the E.D. right in front of her, her hands were shaking and she had a lump her throat. 'I can't do this she thought...' she made her way to the benches, sat down and held her head in her hands. 'What am I going to do? It's going to be so awkward now, will Connie act differently? Will she pretend it never happened? Will Zoe talk to her about it or will she avoid her? God! Maybe this was all a big mistake, work relationships very rarely work out the way you want them to and now I have to avoid two people...how will I look at Connie and not see her naked laying next to me...what if I see them together and all I'll be able to picture is them...naked...doing...'

'Miss Freeman what are you doing out here? You are 10 minutes late already. Go in, get changed then come straight to my office.' Connie interrupted her thoughts. Rita looked up from her hands and watched her boss walk away, unaware of the little smile developing on the brunette's lips. Rita took a deep breath, not at all ready but knew she didn't have much choice in the matter, she got up and headed for the entrance. As she entered she saw Zoe talking to a patient, there was a moment between the consultant and the Clinical Lead, no words were said but Rita could feel the nonverbal communication between them.

When Rita walked into the office Connie was sitting on the edge of her desk. She closed the door and sat down in front of her, waiting for Connie's next move. Connie looked directly into Rita's eyes causing the blonde to look away, her cheeks blushing. Connie spread her legs ever so slightly and leant closer towards Rita. 'Why were you late Miss Freeman? You are the Clinical Nurse Manager, you've got to set a good example for your staff.' Whilst she was talking Rita looked up ever so slightly and caught sight of Connie's legs as they moved, flashing black lace underwear. 'Fuck...' Rita gasped.

'What did you say? Why were you late Miss Freeman?' Connie repeated opening her legs a little more, noticing Rita's incapability to look at her face. When there was no response from the blonde Connie lifted her leg up and placed one Louboutin between Rita's legs wanting Rita to look at her.

Rita followed the flawless bare leg with her eyes, all the way up to Connie's face, who was looking at her with her signature death glare but there was a glimmer of something else. Rita tried to speak, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was getting flustered feeling Connie so close to her inner thighs. Connie decided she wasn't going to ask again knowing she wasn't going to get an answer '...anyway Nurse Freeman get to work! ...We'll have a chat about it later when you've actually done some work.' Connie removed her heel from the chair and walked round the desk. Rita left the room without a word, rushed round the corner and exhaled a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding in.

Lofty walked over to her, concerned 'are you okay Rita, were you late again?' 'I'm fine...not now Lofty...if Connie or Zoe ask don't tell them where I am' Rita stammered. '...and where will you be?' Lofty asked a little confused. 'I will be taking inventory' Rita decided and walked away from the bewildered curly haired nurse.

Once she was in the store cupboard she locked the door and slide down to the floor. 'Shit, what have you done Rita! There is no way you can work with these two now!' After psyching herself up a bit she decided firmly that she was going to be professional, go back to work and try to avoid her boss as much as possible.

This turned out to be easier said than done. Every time Rita was with a patient Connie would deliberately walk past. Sometimes even approaching the patient and leaning into Rita as she took the notes off her, briefly pressing her body up against her...knowing just the right place, timing and pressure to make Rita need to bite her lip or hold on to something. It was impossible. No matter where Rita went in the E.D. Connie could find her, she would hunt her down. Eventually, after Rita had finished with a patient Connie asked her to come in to her office.

Rita stood in the door way watching Connie move, turning round to face the blonde. The Clinical Lead saw Rita's hesitation and beckoned her in with one slender finger. Rita felt like she was being drawn in and couldn't help but step forward. Connie came up behind her and shut the door. Taking a deep breath right next to Rita's neck, closing her eyes so she could appreciate the young blonde's unique aroma, before returning to the desk, leaning against it.

'So what do you want Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita was surprised by her own bravery. 'You have something of mine, Miss Freeman and I would like it back' Connie stated. This was the first time they had mentioned that night, showing that it wasn't something that was just going to be forgotten.

'It's at home, I will bring it in tomorrow.' Rita replied trying her best to stay calm but couldn't stop herself from looking at Connie's lips as they moved. At this point Rita was impressed by her own self control, that she hadn't glanced downwards at the Clinical Leads long bare legs.

Connie took a step closer to Rita and whispered 'I'm afraid that's not good enough Nurse Freeman, you didn't even ask to borrow it.' Rita wanted to say something in her defense but the closeness of the older woman's body was making it very hard to think about anything else, besides pushing her against the desk and...

Every slight movement Connie made affected Rita. Her pulse was racing, her hands were shaking and she could feel the moisture seeping through. 'You also have something of mine' Rita whispered. 'What your underwear?' Connie asked innocently. 'Yes and the rest of my clothes' Rita answered. 'Well...most of your clothes are still on my bedroom floor where they belong...but your underwear is here in the E.D. but I'm afraid I can't give them back to you.' Connie singed, mocking the blonde. 'Why can't you give them back to me?' Rita asked slightly annoyed at the older woman's lack of cooperation. Connie leant in even closer, pressing her body against Rita's causing the blonde to gasp as warmth rushed throughout her body. Connie parted her lips and whispered extremely softly into Rita's ear '...because I'm wearing them.'


	7. A Score to Settle

Rita's eyes were wide with shock. Her breathing became heavy. Her heart was thumbing loudly against her rib cage sending copious amounts of blood downwards. The sound of the office door opening startled her, but before she could turn round Connie had slipped her arms round her waist stopping her from looking.

'Hello, gorgeous.' Connie smiled as the consultant locked the door and made her way to the couple. 'Hello...my sexy boss' Zoe replied. Rita could feel Zoe's presence behind her as Connie grabbed Zoe's dress pulling her inwards. Rita could hear them kissing right next to her ear. She could feel their bodies moving against her, pressing up so close, she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

Both Connie and Zoe pulled away and walked over to the desk, leaning against it. Crossing their arms simultaneously, eyeing up the clearly flustered blonde. Zoe turned her attention to Connie 'so, did you tell her?' 'Yes' Connie smiled back. 'Did you also tell her about her bra?' Zoe tilted her head to one side. Connie shook her head. Zoe turned to Rita who was just hopelessly staring at her wanting to know what was going on 'Well, Rita I did try on your bra hoping to wear it for you today, the colour was perfect but as you can imagine...oh wait you don't need to imagine...it didn't fit' Zoe sighed jokingly.

Rita's eyes couldn't get any wider, her eyebrows couldn't get any higher. She was completely and utterly shocked by what these evil minxs had done.

Seeing the two of them standing next to each other staring at her so hungrily in her current state was very dangerous. She could just picture the morning after so vividly, as Zoe quite rightly said she didn't need to imagine, she could see every inch of their naked bodies as though they were laying right in front of her. 'So Rita we have a score to settle with you...' Connie started inching closer. 'Yes, you see you left too early and missed out so we need to make it up to you. Isn't that right Mrs Beauchamp?' Zoe finished with a serious tone, turning to the Clinical Lead who nodded.

Rita was ready for whatever they had in store for her. The blonde so desperately needed their touch, her whole body ached. Rita looked at both of them, looking each of them in the eye then whispered 'Come and get me.'

The older women sprang into action. Zoe made sure the blinds were properly shut and the door was locked. Connie went straight for Rita, picking her up and putting her on the desk. Connie stripped off the nurses scrubs. Zoe came over to Rita, taking hold of her hair bringing her closer, their lips met with a fiery passion. Connie ran her hands along Rita's legs, causing the blonde to moan, the proceeded to leave little kisses all over Rita's neck. The kisses turned into bites, she made her way down Rita's body. Leaving deep marks in her wake. Once she reached her belly button she worked her way back up. Due to Connie's teasing Rita took it out on Zoe, who wasn't complaining, biting her bottom lip and pulling at the consultant's hair. Connie continued to slide her hand over Rita's thighs. 'Fucking hell Connie!' Rita swore. Connie heard this and bite even harder on Rita's neck whilst holding her hand on top of Rita's underwear with a very slight pressure. Connie then took Rita's face in her hands 'It's Mrs Beauchamp!'

Zoe tried to hold back a laugh when she noticed that Connie had bit so hard on Rita's neck that she had blood on her teeth. Rita also saw this but it just made her want more 'just fuck me, Mrs Beauchamp!'

Connie went on to her knees and pulled off Rita's underwear in one swift motion, ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh not stopping or teasing. Rita held on to Zoe, her head falling back 'fuck!' Zoe ran her hands all over the blonde's body, lingering at the bite marks Connie had left, then made her own. Zoe descended her body to the brunette. Connie replaced her tongue with her fingers as she brought her moistened lips to the consultant's. 'Fuck!' Rita repeated, her body was nearing climax, forcing her to shut her eyes but she didn't want to stop watching the two stunning ladies making out right in front of her. Whilst they were kissing, the consultant ran her fingers along Connie's arm all the way inside Rita. 'Fu...' Rita started before biting down on her bottom lip realising how loud she was being, both of them had two fingers inside of her and she was about to have the most intense orgasm she had ever had...unbelievably in Connie's office.

Rita let out a deep breath and lay backwards on the desk, on top of a lot of paperwork, as a huge wave washed over her. Rita's breathing took a while to return to normal. The older women stood up admiring the result of their work. 'I think we've settled the score now, don't you think Dr Hanna' Connie smiled from the blonde to the consultant. 'Definitely, what do you think Nurse Freeman?' Zoe nodded looking over Rita who tried her best to form a coherent sentence but only managed a few sounds 'ye...fu...oh...god...fu...'

Connie winked at Zoe then approached the blonde laying on her desk. The Clinical Lead then proceeded to climb on top of her leaning down, placed a little kiss on her parted lips then sat back up with her legs either side of the blonde's small frame. 'I'm afraid I missed that Rita, is our score settled?' she asked running a finger along the bite marks she had inflicted. 'Yes, Mrs Beauchamp' Rita managed to reply. 'Good, now I need you to get up. You are laying on my very important paperwork' Connie stated getting off the desk. Rita sighed, sat back up and Zoe passed over her scrubs with a wicked smile.

Once Rita was dressed Connie took her hand and Zoe's 'now, you beautiful ladies, I really think we should get back to work. We wouldn't want anyone finding out what we've been up to. Not that anyone would believe it mind you.'

Zoe and Rita approached the door. 'Oh...and Rita have you been eating pineapple?' Connie asked licking her lips with a seductive glint in her eye.


	8. A Sexy Vampire

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

 **So I see there's a few of you that want a Freechamp ending :D I completely understand where you're coming from, I have already decided how this fic is going to end but I've had a rather intriguing idea where there are 2 endings. So maybe after a few more chapters (I'll let you know later on the exact one) there will be a metaphorical fork in the story; one path will end with Conzita and the other will end with Freechamp.**

 **I'd love to know what you think of this idea :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Beth xxx**

Rita finished with a patient, who had glass embedded in his arm, discharged him and returned to the nurses station. For the rest of the day she had been trying very hard to hide the prominent bite mark on her neck '...why couldn't she have done this lower down?...thank God it's stopped bleeding at least...the woman's a vampire...a sexy vampire...'

Robyn, who was on her lunch break, came over, lifting her mind out of the gutter. 'Hi Rita, how are you? You were a long time in Connie's office. I saw Zoe go in there at one point, they weren't too hard on you were they?' Rita tried her best not to blush and decided the best way to avoid rumours seeding themselves was to play along 'well, they didn't hold back...I'll be okay though. I'm used to Mrs Beauchamp's death glare now.' Robyn put a comforting hand on Rita's arm 'I'm glad you're okay, I can't believe how well you're coping. Usually you'd be fuming...anyway did you want to finish my smoothie? I don't want it anymore, it's giving me brain freeze.' At this point Zoe walked past, listening in to the conversation. 'I don't know, what's in it?' Rita asked eyeing up the beverage in Robyn's hand. 'Oh, urm...pineapple mainly...' Robyn answered.

'You should definitely drink it Rita. Pineapple's is good for you. You've got to have your five a day remember' Zoe added slyly before turning on her heel. Leaving Rita to pick up the pieces, 'I can't argue with that can I. I'd better do as Dr Hanna asks' Rita smiled with a hint of forced sarcasm. Thankfully Robyn just handed her the drink rolling her eyes, completely unaware of the secondary meaning.

Rita sipped at the drink as she looked over the notes in front of her. 'Rita you shouldn't be drinking that whilst you're working' Connie demanded. 'Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp...It's just a pineapple smoothie...' Rita unnecessarily apologised. 'Oh, well in that case please continue. You've got to have your five a day after all' Mrs Beauchamp smirked before waltzing away. Robyn had heard what she said and rushed over to Rita. 'Why is everyone going on about having your five a day?' 'I don't know. Maybe there was a new advert on TV about it or something' Rita shrugged, enjoying her little secret.

Later on that day Connie was on the prowl for a certain blonde 'Hello Robyn, have you see Nurse Freeman?' Robyn shook her head watching Connie's gaze move over her shoulder as she muttered 'speak of the devil...' Connie turned round and called 'Rita. My office now!' Robyn gave Rita a sympathetic look, who just shrugged with a look of fake concern.

When Rita walked in she realised that Zoe was also present. 'Alright ladies, I have a surprise for you...' Connie started picking up something off her desk 'go to this address at 10 o'clock and show this to the doorman.' Connie handed over a notelet with a postcode and a plastic gold star that had the word VIP imprinted on it in red '...I will meet you there a little later on.'

Rita looked at the notelet and the star then back at the two women, she didn't recognise the address. 'That's all. Back to work now' Connie instructed sitting back down rummaging through some paperwork hiding a smug smile.

Rita and Zoe left the office. 'Do you know what that was about?' Rita whispered to the consultant. Zoe shook her head 'no, but you know what Connie's like. She's not going to tell us. Did you want to ride with me to the 'surprise' tonight?' Zoe offered. Rita nodded before walking away, trying to be inconspicuous.

After their shift Rita and Zoe typed in the postcode into the GPS and drove to this 'surprise', unsure what to expect. Zoe pulled over when the GPS announced 'you have reached your destination.' Rita looked around, the only place that stood out was a stylish building across the road. She watched as two beefy security guards stood outside the gold double doors with a red velvet rope. 'Wow, do you really think this is the place? Look at that queue...it goes right round the building!' Rita exclaimed. Zoe looked out of her window 'I think this is the place. You know what Connie's like she would've planned around that...it's probably why she's given us these gold VIP stars. They'll probably let us cut the queue' Zoe thought aloud. 'True, what do you think this place is?' Rita asked. 'It looks like an exclusive bar but we won't know until we go in...come on' Zoe was about to open her car door before Rita grabbed her arm. Zoe looked over at her and could see she was nervous so leant over and gave her a kiss, the sort of kiss that made Rita's heart race and her body hungry. When they broke away Zoe whispered 'are you ready now?' Rita nodded, even though she was nervous she knew that Connie would have something very interesting in store for them and spending time with these fine women was never going to be an issue.

The two ladies walked over to one of the security guards, unsure of what to say. One of the beefy men looked over at them and was about to tell them to get to the back of the queue before catching a glimpse of the gold VIP star. 'Evening ladies, may I take a look at your invitation?' the man asked. Zoe handed it over and watched his face change into a smile then handed it back. 'Welcome to Red Lips. Mrs Beauchamp will be meeting you in a while. I will get Crystal to show you to the VIP area. If you need anything at all let me or Crystal know.' The security guard unclipped the red velvet rope and let them in to the dismay of the people waiting.

'Hi, you must be Zoe and you must be Rita. My name is Crystal and I am here to make your night with us even better so if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask...' she had long blonde hair wearing a red knee length figure hugging body con dress, the lady gestured them to follow her before continuing. 'Now, Mrs Beauchamp tells me that this is you first time here...' the other women nodded as they were brought into a large room, lit with a red glow and filled with people. There were 5 stages and on each of them were women dancing in very little clothing. '...As you can see we are a high-end exclusive strip club...please if you feel uncomfortable at anytime let me know and I will do my utmost to help.'

Rita's eyes glanced around the room, seeing ladies giving lap dances and waitresses carrying drinks, no-one was wearing much of anything at all making the blonde feel a little overdressed and increasingly thirsty. Zoe was trying hard to take her eyes away from a certain lady on the middle stage who was bending down as a red-head put a 20 in her G-String.

'I am taking you through to our exclusive VIP suite, you will have your own private room. Here we go make yourselves comfortable.' Crystal gestured at a large red velvet sofa shaped like lips that was situated in front of a stage. Rita looked over at the stage as she sat down and noticed the pole in the centre that went right up into the ceiling. 'Can I get you lovely ladies a drink? Don't worry everything is paid for...' Crystal reassured them. 'Yes, we'll have four tequila shots and two Caribbean cocktails please' Zoe stated getting rather hot and desperately needing some alcohol. 'My pleasure.' Crystal winked at the women before leaving them, just before she left the room she spoke to the security guard who was standing by the door. Rita watched as both of them disappeared and the door shut. 'Wow, this is a rather interesting surprise' Rita exclaimed. 'Yes, it is. I can't help but wonder what our Clinical Lead has planned for us tonight...hence the Tequila shots...' Zoe breathed. 'I will admit I am concerned the Tequila shots may not be a good idea for me right now...' Rita confessed, Zoe noticing the glint in her eye and grabbed hold of her...but before their lips met the door opened and they sprang apart, all flustered. 'Here you are ladies.' Crystal came in pretending she hadn't seen anything and placed the drinks on the table in front of them 'You have about 10 minutes till the show starts so make yourselves comfortable and Mrs Beauchamp will be with you shortly.'

Once the door was shut again Zoe turned to the blonde with that unmistakable animalistic look. 'Will we be doing these shots like before?' Zoe whispered. 'Well there's no one else here...so who knows what we can get away with...' Rita answered, her body heating up. Zoe smiled slyly and removed her leather jacket before taking off her own, never breaking eye contact.

The consultant pounced on the blonde, kissing her ravenously before moving down to her neck then to her chest. When Rita moaned Zoe wrapped her fingers around the salt shaker and slowly poured it on her chest, Rita squirmed as it went down her top. Zoe put the shaker back down before returning to the flustered blonde, licking and biting...eventually unbuttoning the blouse so that she could remove all traces of the salt. Then with a wicked smile poured both shots of Tequila all over the blonde's torso, resuming the treatment as Rita gasped and moaned, squirming under the consultant's tongue.

Zoe made her way up to Rita's lips and to her surprise Rita had the lemon ready for her.

When they broke away Zoe picked up the salt shaker 'where do you want me Miss Freeman?' 'I want you under me...' Rita breathed as she pushed the woman backwards and straddled her, licking her chest then held the salt shaker up high watching the salt fall on the older woman, then very slowly placed it on the table, shooting glances at the helpless woman beneath her. Very slowly Rita bent forwards, licking her lips...'you like to tease me don't you Miss Freeman?' Zoe whispered. 'Yes, I enjoy making you want it more...want me more...' Rita added very quietly as she descended to Zoe's chest, her hands clasping Zoe's arms as she ran her tongue all over. Just as Zoe did, Rita decided she liked the idea of pouring Tequila on her boss so proceeded do the same, watching the clear liquid hit the consultant's flawless skin, droplets spreading all over, soaking her dress. Rita thirstily lapped up the alcohol and kissed Zoe, fueled by lust and tequila. When they broke apart Zoe raised an eyebrow looking at the lemon on the table. Rita followed her gaze 'I don't need...I need...just kiss me...' As they continued where they left off Rita ran her hand slowly along Zoe's thigh, then under her dress...Zoe shut her eyes and flung her head back as she felt Rita's fingers so close.

'Wait...we can't...god I want to...but we can't...' Zoe breathed, Rita immediately took her hand away and got off the consultant, allowing her to sit up. '...save it for later you eager minx' Zoe winked taking Rita's hand and pulling her back on to the sofa. Rita smiled, she understood and had just got carried away in the heat of the moment '...don't worry I will...Connie should be here soon anyway...I wonder what she's got in store for us...'

Zoe nodded in agreement and passed over the cocktails from the table 'yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing our sexy Clinical Lead.'

The door opened and Connie rushed in 'Sorry I'm late ladies the traffic was horrendous...' Connie paused as she kissed both women on the lips before continuing, '...oh good the show hasn't started yet, I see you've been enjoying the drinks...I'll be back in literally one minute...I'm just going to order a drink and have a quick word with Crystal' Connie smiled at the women, dropped off her handbag and left the room.

'She'd better be quick or she'll miss the show...' Rita added before the bright lights around them started to dim, a single spot light illuminated the stage...


End file.
